1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a snap hook apparatus and, more particularly, to a snap hook apparatus that provides easiness in assembling.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional snap hook apparatus includes a shell, a hook, a bolt, two springs, and an elastic strip. The shell includes upper and lower notches, a slit in communication with the upper notch, and an annular shoulder formed on an internal side. The hook is a C-shaped element made with an aperture in an end. The bolt includes two orifices each made in a corresponding end, a bore made in a middle section, and an annular rib formed thereon near the aperture. The first spring is located on and around the middle section of the bolt. A first end of the first spring is inserted in the aperture of the bolt. A second end of the first spring is inserted in the slit as the bolt and the first spring are inserted in the shell. Thus, the first spring acts as a torsion spring. The second spring and the elastic strip are located against the bolt. A pin is inserted in the aperture of the hook and one of the orifices of the bolt. Thus, the hook is pivotally connected to the bolt. Another pin is inserted in the other orifice of the bolt. However, it is not easy to insert the second end of the first spring in the slit, which is narrow to precisely position the first spring. Moreover the shell could be broken from the slit when the conventional hook is moved downwardly time after time.
As disclosed in 2012/0011688 issued to Yang, another conventional snap hook apparatus includes a locking member 70, a hook 10, a pivotal gate 30, two springs 42 and 50, and a positioning member 43. The locking member 70 is a tubular element that includes a notch 73 made in an end, an annular rib (not numbered) formed on an internal side, and a slit 72 made in the annular rib. The hook 10 is a C-shaped element that includes an orifice 16 made in an end and a catch 23 formed at another end. The pivotal gate 30 includes an orifice (not numbered) transversely made in an end, an aperture 36 made in a middle section, and an annular shoulder 34 formed thereon near the aperture 36. The spring 50 is located around the middle section of the pivotal gate 30. A first end of the spring 50 is inserted in the aperture 36 of the pivotal gate 30. A second end of the spring 50 is inserted in the slit 72 as the pivotal gate 30 and the spring 50 are inserted in the locking member 70. Thus, the spring 50 acts as a torsion spring. The spring 42 and the positioning element 43 are located against the pivotal gate 30. A pin 40 is inserted in the orifice 16 of the hook 10 and the orifice of the pivotal gate 30. Thus, the hook 10 is pivotally connected to the pivotal gate 30. However, it is not easy to insert the second end of the spring 50 in the slit 73, which is narrow to precisely position the spring 50.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.